Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures
Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures is a Sonic Fan Anime. This is about Josh's friends in cool adventures. You can also see crossovers here. By the way, the series is free-join. JTH announces a second installment of this series. It accepts participants' ideas for new episodes, according to its quality. Here it is: Josh the Hedgehog XI: Saga Adventures. JTHX also has Japanese and Filipino dubs. Users *Josh the Hedgehog *Spongebob100 *Assassinhedgehog *Spiderboy2012 Genre This series is much focused on action & adventure. Comedy is kept up to a minimal. Few characters provide comedic relief, for much fun in each episode. Characters There are very few characters that are exclusive to these series. They are written with an asterisk after the bullet. Adopted characters are underlined. 'Fanon Heroes' 'JTH's Characters' *Josh the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *Thomas the Echidna (first appears in Episode 1) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (first appears in Episode 1) *Louie the Fox (first appears in Episode 1) *Arthur the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *Jameskie the Hedgehog *Rey the Hedgedragon (first appears in Episode 1) *Yuki the Hedgecat (first appears in Episode 1) *Alice the Cat (first appears in Episode 1) *Sandy the Cat (first appears in Episode 1) *Jesse the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *The Centrifugal Gang (first appears in Episode 38) *Solar the Hedgehog *Lunar the Hedgehog *Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox (first appears in Episode 1) *Golver the Mineralhog *Silvold the Mineralhog *Frost the Skunk-cat *Scorch the Skunk-cat *Shizuku the Hedgecat (first appears in Episode 28) *Aerether XII the Ethereal Humanoid (first appears in Episode 2) *Magna the Phoenix (first appears in Episode 2) *Tsume the Wolf (first appears in Episode ?; later appears as the main hero in Movie E) *Ashley the Skunk (first appears in Episode 6) *Chroma Spectro / Chroma the Fox (first appears in Episode 1) *Fiera Spectro / Fiera the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *Ultravia Spectro / Ultravia the Echidna (first appears in Episode 1) *Sonaria Spectro / Sonaria the Cat (first appears in Episode 1) 'SB100's Characters' *Jack the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *Patricia the Skunk (first appears in Episode 1) *Metal Patricia (first appears in Episode 1) *SPARKY (first appears in Episode 1) *Jackbot Nega *Combot Nega *Sage the Phoenix (first appears in Episode 2) 'Crossover Characters' *Spongebob the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patrick the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Squidward the Fox (Spongebob100) *Ed the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Edd the Chameleon (Spongebob100) *Eddy the Bee (Spongebob100) *The Piraka (Spongebob100) *Reidak the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Hakann the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Vezok the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Zaktan the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Avak the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Thok the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Total Drama Characters (Spongebob100) **Owen the Bear (Spongebob100) **Gwen the Swallow (Spongebob100) **Heather the Bat (Spongebob100) **Duncan the Dingo (Spongebob100) **LeShawna the Panther (Spongebob100) **Geoff the Kangaroo (Spongebob100) **Izzy the Chipmunk (Spongebob100) **DJ the Rabbit (Spongebob100) **Lindsay the Fox (Spongebob100) **Bridgette the Dolphin (Spongebob100) **Trent the Eagle (Spongebob100) **Eva the Gorilla (Spongebob100) **Harold the Chameleon (Spongebob100) **Courtney the Cat (Spongebob100) **Beth the Meerkat (Spongebob100) **Cody the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Tyler the Monkey (Spongebob100) **Katie & Sadie the Pandas (Spongebob100) **Justin the Hawk (Spongebob100) **Noah the Bandicoot (Spongebob100) **Ezekiel the Moose (Spongebob100) **Alejandro the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Sierra the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Chris Mclean the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Chef Hatchet the Turtle (Spongebob100) **Cameron the Giraffe (Spongebob100) **Lightning the Crocodile (Spongebob100) **Zoey the Fox (Spongebob100) **Scott the Weasel (Spongebob100) **Jo the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Mike the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid (Spongebob100) **Anna Marie the Bat (Spongebob100) **Brick the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Sam the Albatross (Spongebob100) **Dawn the Mongoose (Spongebob100) **B the Tasmanian Devil (Spongebob100) **Staci the Panda (Spongebob100) *Mung Daal the Monkey (Spongebob100) *Schnitzel the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Mr Krabs the Crab (Spongebob100) *The Mobian Monsters **Meltdown the Crocodile (Spongebob100) **Xplode the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Thunder the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Corroder the Crab (Spongebob100) **Rotor the Fox (Spongebob100) **Drilldozer the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Jetbug the Bee (Spongebob100) **Nitroblast the Gorilla (Spongebob100) **Waspix the Wasp (Spongebob100) **Raw Jaw the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Fangz the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Scorpio the Scorpion (Spongebob100) **Toxic Reapa the Chameleon (Spongebob100) **Jawblade the Shark (Spongebob100) **Splitface the Skunk (Spongebob100) **Speeda Demon the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Core Hunter the Gorilla (Spongebob100) **Voltix the Cat (Spongebob100) **Thornraxx the Wasp (Spongebob100) **XT4 the Spider (Spongebob100) **Pyrox the Bull (Spongebob100) **Scarox the Spider (Spongebob100) **Ogrum the Bear (Spongebob100) **Bruizer the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Aquagon the Crocodile (Spongebob100) **Dragon Bolt the Dragon (Spongebob100) **Frost Beast the Tasmainian Devil (Spongebob100) *Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs (Spongebob100) *Timon the Meerkat & Pumbaa the Warthog (Spongebob100) *Boggy B the Worm (Spongebob100) *Mordecai the Jay & Rigby the Raccoon (Spongebob100)﻿ *The Rahkshi (Spongebob100) **Turahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Guurahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Lerahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Panrahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Vorahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Kurahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) *Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog (Spongebob100) *Sanford the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Mecha Deimos (Spongebob100) *The Angry Birds (Spongebob100) **Red Bird the Cardinal (Spongebob100) **Blue Bird the Bluebird (Spongebob100) **Yellow Bird the Canary (Spongebob100) **Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch (Spongebob100) **White Bird the Chicken (Spongebob100) **Boomerang Bird the Toucan (Spongebob100) **Big Brother Bird the Cardinal (Spongebob100) **Orange Bird the Oriole (Spongebob100) **Pink Bird the Galah (Spongebob100) **Mighty Eagle the Eagle (Spongebob100) *The War Monsters (Spongebob100) **Congar the Giant Gorilla (Spongebob100) **Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Togera the Giant Lizard (Spongebob100) **Titan Mecha Robo-47 (Spongebob100) **Preytor the Giant Mantis (Spongebob100) **Raptros the Giant Dragon (Spongebob100) **Agamo the Giant Echidna (Spongebob100) **Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth (Spongebob100) **Titan Metal Ultra-V (Spongebob100) *The Giants (Spongebob100) **Tree Rex the Giant Tasmainian Devil (Spongebob100) **Titan Metal Bouncer (Spongebob100) **Crusher the Giant Echidna (Spongebob100) **Swarm the Giant Bee (Spongebob100) **Hot Head the Giant Crocodile (Spongebob100) **Ninjini the Giant Fox (Spongebob100) **Thumpback the Giant Whale (Spongebob100) **Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Bat (Spongebob100) *Flapjack the Fox (Spongebob100) *Captain K'nuckles the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Bubbie the Giant Whale (Spongebob100) *Grim the Mobian Skeleton (Spongebob100) 'The Elemental Skunks' They first appear in Episode 110. *Pyromancers: FireBloom the Skunk (SB100) & Scorch the Skunk-cat (JTH) *Hydromancers: Jessica the Skunk (SB100) & Aqua the Skunk (JTH) *Naturamancers: Ruby the Skunk (SB100) & Synthesia the Skunk (JTH) *Cryomancers: Frost the Skunk-cat (JTH) & Chill the Skunk (SB100) *Chronomancers: Chronia the Skunk (JTH) & Toki the Skunk (SB100) *Geomancers: Gaia the Skunk (JTH) & Eartha the Skunk (SB100) *Ergomancers: Ergonia the Skunk (JTH) & Nova the Skunk (SB100) *Gravitamancers: Gravia the Skunk (JTH) & Space the Skunk (SB100) *Metamancers: Feronia the Mineral Skunk (JTH) & Golda the Skunk (SB100) *Arachnimancers: Arachnia the Skunk (JTH) & Carola the Skunk (SB100) *Electromancers: Levina the Skunk (SB100) & Protonia the Skunk (JTH) *Photomancers: Luminia the Skunk (JTH) & Dawn the Skunk (SB100) *Aeromancers: Aera the Skunk (JTH) & Sefarina the Skunk (SB100) *Atmosmancers: Magix the Skunk (SB100) & Arcania the Skunk (JTH) *Technomancers: Meta the Skunk (JTH) & Sprocket the Skunk (SB100) *Necromancers: Necrotia the Skunk (JTH) & Libitina the Skunk (SB100) *Umbramancers: Eclipse the Skunk (JTH) & Sable the Skunk (SB100) *Sylvamancers: Lumberia the Skunk (JTH) & Willow the Skunk (SB100) *Bestiamancers: Elfin the Skunk (JTH) & Terexia the Skunk (SB100) *Magnetomancers: Lodestonia the Skunk (JTH) & Margaret the Skunk (SB100) *Venomancers: Toxinia the Skunk (JTH) & Avisha the Skunk (SB100) *Sanitamancers: Healie the Skunk (JTH) & Reseda the Skunk (SB100) *Plasmancers: Blazeshock the Skunk (JTH) & Paige the Skunk (SB100) *Cosmomancers: Cosmia the Skunk (JTH) & Galaxy the Skunk (SB100) *Telemancers: Telekesia the Skunk (JTH) & Cree the Skunk (SB100) *Petromancers: Geonia the Skunk (JTH) & Tara the Skunk (SB100) *Sonamancers: Harmony the Skunk (JTH) & Melody the Skunk (SB100) *Imitamancers: Dittia the Skunk (JTH) & Julie the Skunk (SB100) *Erosmancers: Ai the Skunk (JTH) & Angel the Skunk (SB100) *Particulamancers: Mira the Skunk (JTH) & Aiko the Skunk (SB100) 'Assassin's characters' *Assassin the Hedgehog Spiderboy's Characters *Noah the Hedgehog '* Complemental Characters (only in Movie F)' Only 12 characters must be complemental in each user. If you have only 11 characters or fewer in this series, that is the max of your character capacity needed to put in this section. NOTE: 'Complemental characters are mirror characters of each specific hero character. 'JTH's Characters #John the Hedgehog → (Josh the Hedgehog) #Shaku the Hedgecat → (Yuki the Hedgecat) #Samoht the Echidna → (Thomas the Echidna) #Cruiseris the Hedgehawk → (Jetris the Hedgehawk) #Eloui the Fox → (Louie the Fox) #Andy the Hedgehog → (Arthur the Hedgehog) #Jonskie the Hedgehog → (Jameskie the Hedgehog) #Yer the Hedgedragon → (Rey the Hedgedragon) #Eccila the Cat → (Alice the Cat) #Oki the Hedgecat → (Shizuku the Hedgecat) #Nate the HedgeReploidfox → (Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox) #Atlan the Hedgehog → (Jesse the Hedgehog) 'Fanon Villains' 'JTH's Characters' *Dr. EggRey *Aeron the Hedgebat *Skyflame the Hawk *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog *Metal Josh *Metal Rey *Equera the Dark *Magmalix the Koopa *Neon the Hedgehog *Platinum the Mineralhog *Reff the Ghosthog * EMAU-0012 Polarius 'SB100's Characters' *Dr. EggPlankton *Layla the FoxSkunk *The HenchCombots **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot **Purplebot **Blackbot **Whitebot **Pinkbot *Kai the Hedgehog *Zane the Gorilla *Jack-4 Commander *Metal Jack *Tensai the Shark *Fury the Tasmainian Devil *Clyde the Chameleon *Professor Vulcan the Vulture *Archer the Crocodile *BlackSkull the Hedgehog *Chester the Crocodile *Jealousy the Ghosthog 'Canon Heroes' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee 'Canon Villains' *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Metal Sonic Theme Songs NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. THESE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS. 'Opening Themes' Season 1 - Livetune feat. Fukase - Take Your Way Season 2 - Rockman X4 OP - Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru Season 3 - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Main Theme - Un-Gravitify by Cashell Season 4 - Honey L Days - My Only Dream Season 5 - Nogizaka46 - Tsuki no Okisa 'Ending Themes' Season 1 - Rockman.EXE Axess Opening - Futatsu no Mirai Season 2 - Sonic Adventure 2 Main Theme - Live and Learn by Crush 40 Season 3 - Kamen Rider W - Finger on the Trigger Season 4 - Kamen Rider Blade Ending 3 - Take it a Try Season 5 - Kamen Rider Faiz - Eyes Glazing Over by EGO Movie Ending - Kamen Rider W - Cyclone Effect by Labor Day FINALE Ending - Kamen Rider Kiva - Rainy Rose by Tetra-Fang TBC Episodes 'Season 1' '/Episode 1: The Vacation/ ' This episode depicts Josh in a vacation with friends. They rode inside a jumbo jet plane to Seaborgia. As they arrive in the airport, they rode off to the beach. They started their party, swimming, & relaxing. Until such time, there came trouble. As the 3 planets somewhere in Milky Way Galaxy, known as Mobius, Ancient Dimension, Electrochroma, align together, there came a huge time anomaly that sucked the heroes in & they landed in a forest in Pyramus, lost in the realm of nature. '/Episode 2: Camping in the Forest/ ' This episode depicts that Josh & his friends landed on a forest in Pyramus. As they venture, lost in the forest, Josh goes to the depths of the forest & saw a golden amulet. Josh checks the amulet & channels its power. All of a sudden, they encounter a green ethereal humanoid that has been sent by Aero in a form of one of his Ancient Amulets. The ethereal humanoid explains something about the "Three-Planet Alignment", a phenomenon that the 3 planets somewhere in Milky Way Galaxy have abnormally aligned, forming abnormal time anomalies on each planet, that suck in people & transport them in any place in the planet where the corresponding time anomalies formed. They find a way back to the Thunderous Tornado Castle without teleportation, because the 3 planet alignment disturbs teleportation or any space-shifting ability, but as the sun sets, they camp for the night. '/Episode 3: Interrupting Interception/ ' This depicts the interception of the Equera Bots, attacking Josh & his friends. They were summoned by Dr. EggRey (obviously) to stop the heroes from ruining his evil plans. He made a formation composed of cannon fodder Equera Bots, increased difficulty (heavy-armored Equera Bots), Zephyr-style attacks, & exploitation attacks. Jonathan & Jesse were ambushed in the forest, but the others went to back them up. Alice & Metal Patricia sent SPARKY back to Josh's castle to heal her. The Equera Bots attack the others, until the airship transformed into a ginormous robotic humanoid hawk called Equera Aeratos. The heroes went to stop this avian amplitude from blocking their way to victory. 'Episode 4: Battle Training ' This depicts Josh testing Metal Patricia's mettle by letting her challenge the IntelletechnoBot: Josh's new invention. He & his friends arrived in the castle, safe and sound. Rey invited them to go training. In the training hall, the heroes tested their abilities on fighting dummies first. Metal Patricia unleashed her Battlesuit Mode, causing her to be ginormous. She earned a new arsenal of weapons after the transformation. Josh was impressed & tried to test her mettle by unleashing his new invention, the jack-of-all-trades IntelletechnoBot. Jack & Patricia joined in & sided with Metal Patricia, thus starting the long battle that was the catalyst to discover new strengths. '/Episode 5: Incoming Ice Age/ ' This episode depicts Dr. EggRey's pursuit for the the Cryogenic Crystal for mysterious plans. Josh & co. went to the Freeze Cave to stop EggRey from causing an ice age. Or WAS IT?! As they enter the cave, they strategize their ambush. After that, they met Jealousy. The battle ignites. Jealousy was in the cave, for he told the heroes that the Freeze Cave was his "home". Apparently, ghosts wander in dank places, duh. Jealousy asked the heroes why they were in the cave. Alice retorted that it is a mystery that he will discover after his defeat. Jack accidentally spoils the mystery, causing Jealousy to develop the desire of getting the Cryogenic Crystal. They intend on stopping him. Will they succeed or will Dr. EggRey accomplish his goal? '/Episode 6: Rescue the Rainbow Infant/' This episode depicts Josh & co. searching for the missing Rainbow Infant, a skunk that wears the Amulet of Lumen. The Amulet of Lumen blesses the wearer with strange powers, believing that he/she may be a hero/heroine. Josh and co. found out that the Rainbow Infant was missing, because they saw posters on walls about her, everywhere near the Thunderous Tornado Castle. They are about to discover the mystery behind the Rainbow Infant's absence. Will they save this angelface that is destined to be chosen by the Amulet of Lumen? 'Episode 7: 1st Empire Attack' This episode depicts Dr. EggRey unleashing his new invention: EQ-005 Geo Gigantix. He controls the invention to wreak havoc in Pyramus, where Dr. EggRey was supposed to use the invention to scavenge for rare ore. TBC 'Episode 8: I.T.S. is Baaaaack! Blue Blur Visits AD!' 'Episode 9: Take the Second Test' 'Episode 10: The Draconian Haven' 'Episode 11: Magma Encounter?' 'Episode 12: The 3rd Trap! Barrage of Evil Challenges!' 'Episode 13: Suspense Evilscapade' 'Episode 14: Canonical Accident' 'Episode 15: Sudden 4th Test! Apparitional Rush!' 'Episode 16: A Magnificent Rest' 'Episode 17: The Neo Counterpart' 'Episode 18: The Witchy Arrival' 'Episode 19: The S.P.A.R.K.Y. Skunk' 'Episode 20: A Tougher Battle Training ' 'Episode 21: A Near-Impossibility Ensues' 'Episode 22: D' Ultimate Fuzzion' 'Episode 23: Troubles & Hopes' 'Episode 24: The Original Egghead ' 'Episode 25: The Fifth Test! Evil Preparation!' 'Episode 26: Dual Destruction' 'Season 2' 'Episode 27: Power of the King and Queen' 'Episode 28: Icy Loner Hedgehog's Infatuation' 'Episode 29: Rage of the Wind! Battle of Hedgehogs!' 'Episode 30: A.S.R.R. Is Back in Action!' 'Episode 31: Knightmares on the Run' 'Episode 32: Moebian Mayhem' 'Episode 33: The 7th Attack! LTNS!' 'Episode 34: Back to the Ancient's Timeline' 'Episode 35: Another Encounter?!' 'Episode 36: The Awakening' 'Episode 37: Present Time' 'Episode 38: The Proto-Neutrinos ' 'Episode 39: Your "Knightmare"' 'Episode 40: Neutral Force' 'Episode 41: Eight Test Begins! In a Pinch!' 'Episode 42: The Electric Ancient Leader' 'Episode 43: Ventilus King vs. Jack-in-the-Munchkin' 'Episode 44: Your "Knightmare's Revenge"' 'Episode 45: Koopa Troopaz' 'Episode 46: The Helioscendant & the Lunascendant' 'Episode 47: The Ultimate Lifeform' 'Episode 48: The Mysterious Psychic' 'Episode 49: Under P.E.R.I.L.' 'Episode 50: Egghead Bash (Part 1)' 'Episode 51: Egghead Bash (Part 2)' 'Episode 52: The Hazard of EX Machina' 'Season 3' 'Episode 53: Chaotix's Arrival' 'Episode 54: New Enemies' 'Episode 55: Draconian Surge' 'Episode 56: Soldiers in Black' 'Episode 57: Warm Reunion' 'Episode 58: Team Dark Reunites' 'Episode 59: Something Steel-Hard' 'Episode 60: Originality Shows Up' 'Episode 61: Chase to Mobius' 'Episode 62: Paranormal Action' 'Episode 63: Much-a-Munchkin Mobian' 'Episode 64: The Celestial Relic' 'Episode 65: Evil Rustbuckets' 'Episode 66: Pirates & Croco-Fools' 'Episode 67: Dark Gaia Energy! New Reincarnation! ' 'Episode 68: Decep-leon' 'Episode 69: A Sharky Faker! Prototype ULF!' 'Episode 70: You've Got This, Sonic!' 'Episode 71: The Near-Unescapable Ancient Future (Ancient Futures: Pt. 1)' 'Episode 72: Reff's Holocaustic Future (Ancient Futures: Pt. 2)' 'Episode 73: 2 in 1 Futures (Ancient Futures Pt. 3)' 'Episode 74: The 2nd Present Return' 'Episode 75: Ninth Bash! Incoming H.O.R.D.E.!' 'Episode 76: The Attack of the Empires' 'Episode 77: An Inevitable Dark Hour! Gaiyya's Eclipse!' 'Episode 78: Perilous Ecliptic DOOM' 'Season 4' 'Episode 79: We WILL Prevail!' 'Episode 80: The Organization Master' 'Episode 81: Return of the Metal' 'Episode 82: Zuccorchic Discovery' 'Episode 83: Project A.T.T.A.C.K.' 'Episode 84: Tasmanian Frenzy' 'Episode 85: Double Dark Mania! Fate Battle!' 'Episode 86: Pizza Deli-Berries' 'Episode 87: Bash of Skulleton Scallywags' 'Episode 88: Infinity Emeralds' History' 'Episode 89: M.E.M.E. Brain' 'Episode 90: Tenth Assault! Comedy NXT Door!' 'Episode 91: Heyeayeayea Choir' 'Episode 92: Deve-love-ment' 'Episode 93: Brotherbonds' 'Episode 94: I.T.S. in the Frontlines' 'Episode 95: Pact with Windy Hedgebats' 'Episode 96: Lightning Strikes' 'Episode 97: Power of the King and Queen - Awakening' 'Episode 98: 11th Horde! Post-Awakening Arrangement!' 'Episode 99: Neophyte's Promotion' 'Episode 100: Neodification! Mizu e no Kaminari!' 'Episode 101: Metal Overclock' 'Episode 102: The Infinity Tag Team SPECIAL!' 'Episode 103: J.U.P.I.T.E.R. Showdown! (Part 1)' 'Episode 104: J.U.P.I.T.E.R. Showdown! (Part 2) ' 'Season 5' 'Episode 105: Hail Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid!' 'Episode 106: Victory Bash! BakuReunion!' 'Episode 107: Of All Intellect: Hedgehog vs Vulture (Awezome Battles Part 1)' 'Episode 108: Of All Brawn: Hedgedragon vs Gorilla (Awezome Battles Part 2)' 'Episode 109: Of All Resilience: Hedgehawk vs Robot (Awezome Battles Part 3)' 'Episode 110: Skunks with Various Elements' 'Episode 111: Scout Report! Metallic Discovery!' 'Episode 112: A Friendly Robot' 'Episode 113: Cryogenic Exploration' 'Episode 114: Access to the Ultima Power' 'Episode 115: Some Old Villain' 'Episode 116: I.T.S. & A.S.R.R. Alliance' 'Episode 117: Dr. EggRey Sings Heyeayeayea (JTHX Shorts: Part 1)' 'Episode 118: U'b Gut Dis Jey-Ti-Eycht (JTHX Shorts: Part 2)' 'Episode 119: This is Sonic's SPARTA? (JTHX Shorts: Part 3)' 'Episode 120: Sonic & Shadow Converse' 'Episode 121: Light-Speed Training ' 'Episode 122: Cosmic Fusion! Sun & Moon Unite!' 'Episode 123: Your Last Attack! Ultimate Preparation!' 'Episode 124: The Sacred Sword of the Ancients' 'Episode 125: You've Got This, Heroes!' 'Episode 126: Alliance of Total Crepuscularity' 'Episode 127: Each One's Packin' Up' 'Episode 128: Quest for the Infinity Emeralds (Xt3me Battle Finale: Part 1)' 'Episode 129: Rise of the Planetary Doom (Xt3me Battle Finale: Part 2)' 'Episode 130 FINALE: Infinity & Maxus Valour (Xt3me Battle Finale: Part 3)' 'Episode X: The Heroes' Ultimate Victory (Epilogue Special: Part 1)' 'Episode Y: A Spectacular Celebration (Epilogue Special: Part 2)' 'Episode Z: Peace Reigns Ultimate (Epilogue Special: Part 3 FINALE)' Movies Please add your movies here. 'Movie A: The Attack of the Ultimate Android' EMAU-0012 Polarius debuts as the main villain in the movie. It first started in Diablodia HQ, where Dr. EggRey is finishing his new project. After adding the last part of his project, a gleam of light appeared from the project, forming a fully-equipped robot. Dr. EggRey was impressed and said, "This robot is made to destroy those stubborn heroes for good. Now that it's ready for battle, this day shall be their doom!" and ended with an evil laugh. After that, he sends a gigantic horde of Equera Bots, along with the repaired Equera Aeratos and Equera Fulminos, and also his master project, everywhere in the Ancient Dimension. Also he sends his unmanned but controllable Equera EX Machina and his Equera Jupiter to Mobius. Will the Equera Empire succeed on dominating the two planets for eternity, or will the heroes stop the forces of evil? 'Movie B: Destruction Magma' It stars Magmalix the Koopa as the main villain in the movie. It first started in the Ancient Dimension's Fire Moon, Phleimis, where the Magma Fortress was located. Magmalix was planning on how to get the Celestial Relic, an Ancient Relic that is filled with massive cosmic energy. Those who can harness the power of the Celestial Relic is granted with omnicosmic powers. He thought of a great idea. He went to the Celestial Haven and went to Royal Ceres, Celestia's throne, to defeat Celestia. He was no match, but he overwhelms her by transforming to Fury Meteor form, through his Magma Core. She fell unconscious and was losing energy. Magmalix walked up to a hallway blocked by a cosmic force field. He tried and tried to break it, but to no success. He returns back to Phleimis, frustrated. In Ventilus, Solar and Lunar visited Josh. As Solar and Lunar watched a news transmission in Josh's throne, they saw their mother unconscious. They got angry. So, they asked Josh and the others for help to defeat the unknown monster who defeated Celestia. Will they find Magmalix and defeat him, or will Magmalix open the locked hallway and steal the Celestial Relic to dominate the universe? 'Movie C: The Sacred Code of Royalty' Shinigami the Deathhog debuts in the movie as a supporting hero. It first started when Josh and Yuki had their 2nd centeversary. They invited their friends to join celebrate the event. 2 days after the guest preparation, they all prepared to go to the Thunderous Tornado Castle for the celebration. After the event, a silhouette appeared and abducted Yuki without a trace. Josh sensed something peculiar and decides to postpone the event. The guests went home, but Josh's other friends didn't leave. Instead, they joined to defeat the unknown culprit. They went everywhere in the Ancient Dimension, but they didn't know that Yuki was imprisoned in the Labyrinth Sepulchre in Diablodia, because the basement was coated with special ionocement that jams radar or any sensors, making it as a stealth hideout. They went to an abandoned lighthouse in Seaborgia and met a black hedgehog carrying a golden scythe. They met him and talked about the black hedgehog's story why he was living in the abandoned lighthouse. The gang invited him to join the group to locate the culprit's location. The black hedgehog agreed to join and help them. Will the heroes succeed on saving Yuki and defeat the anonymous culprit, or will the anonymous culprit succeed on taking the Code from Yuki for himself and be immortal? 'Movie D: Malevolent Return' Shinigami the Deathhog appears in the movie as the main villain. After the events of defeating the culprit and saving Yuki, Shinigami was fading because he was fatally attacked by the final attack of the culprit. After he said his final words, he faded away, and left a specially-prepared Gaiyyite. The culprit was heavily weakened. He reveals himself to be Reff the Ghosthog all along. He struggled to get up and picked up the Gaiyyite gem on the ground. He went to his ritual room to revive Shinigami. He used his powers to recharge the Gaiyyite and performed a ritual. Suddenly, Shinigami appeared, revived but incomplete. He was already occupied by his master's grip and his Malevolens half, making him evil. Reff ordered his new servant to steal the Code from Yuki once again, as Reff failed because he was outnumbered by the heroes. Shinigami obeyed and fled to Ventilus to fight his former friends. Will Shinigami succeed on taking the Code for his master, or will the heroes stop Shinigami and destroy him instead? 'Movie E: The Lupine C.L.A.W. Hero' Tsume the Wolf makes his debut in the movie as the main protagonist. 2 months before the start of the movie, Dr. EggRey defeated the heroes through a full-force assault with his Equera Aeratos, Equera Fulminos, Equera Fleimos, and Equera EX Machina, and the heavy-armored Equera Bots. Dr. EggRey turned the Syphon Geo Tank on and it absorbed the Ancient energy out of the Ancient Leaders, disabling them to release their full potential in fighting villains. They remained low in powers and became semi-ordinary Mobians. Fortunately, their natural abilities like speed, intellect, strength, etc. remained in them. The whole AD experienced widespread destruction. It was devoid of its energy, making the place look ruined... In the land of Pyramus, there arose a Mobian hunter wolf that dreamed to help the Ancients (although he was an Ancient too) to protect the AD from the forces of evil, so he began to train himself for battle and forged a hand-equipped claw that was made from ivory, and was strengthened by mixing zinc in the ivory claw, then he painted it with yellow, except the edges of the claws. He was excited to fight the Equera Bots that he wore a leather armor and a yellow cape on his back. He trained for days to make himself stronger. On the way to discover his true mission, he will meet new friends. Will Tsume discover his true mission to destroy the Syphon Geo Tank, or will he cross the wrong road? 'Movie F: Biological Mystic Mirrors' John the Hedgehog, Shaku the Hedgecat, Samoht the Echidna, Cruiseris the Hedgehawk, Eloui the Fox, Andy the Hedgehog, Jonskie the Hedgehog, Yer the Hedgedragon, Eccila the Cat, Oki the Hedgecat, Nate the HedgeReploidfox, and Atlan the Hedgehog make their debut as the main group of villains. Josh, Yuki, Thomas, Jetris, Louie, Arthur, Jameskie, Rey, Alice, Shizuku, Jonathan, and Jess ventured to the Limerick Crossroads in Diablodia, where they saw a small but mysterious cave at the left road. They entered the cave, and destroyed monsters along the way, until they open a steel door. They saw a mirror inside. As they face the mirror, a peculiar flash of light blinded them. Suddenly, a group of opposite doppelgangers of the heroes emerged from the light and broke through the cave's ceiling, going to an unknown destination. The heroes went back to their continents and talked about the phenomenon through a global transmission. The Ancient Leaders thought of an idea to stop the incoming evilness. Will they succeed on protecting the universe from their doppelgangers, or will the mysterious doppelgangers destroy the real ones and rule the universe for their master? Voice Actors 'English' 'Japanese' Trivia *Episode 88 is a pun on the symbol of infinity, due to its title named Infinity Emeralds' History. *Episode 79 is a pun on Will's theme from Advance Wars: Days of Ruin, namely We Will Prevail. *Episode 68 has a title fusion, deception ''and ''chameleon. Gallery Josh Artwork.png|Josh the Hedgehog (main protagonist)|link=Josh the Hedgehog FFDM7.png|Yuki the Hedgecat (deuteragonist)|link=Yuki the Hedgecat 408px-Jack the Hedgehog.png|Jack the Hedgehog Patricia the Skunk.png|Patricia the Skunk ATS.png|Who's this? Category:Series